Domestic and commercial water systems have grown extremely popular in recent years, namely because of the reliability of the submersible pump. The submersible pump is easily run downhole in a borehole into proximity of an aquifier so that water can be produced up through a tubing and into a storage tank. The storage tank has air captured in the upper extremity thereof to provide a sufficient head to force the water to flow to the point of consumption upon demand.
Most storage tanks are placed above the ground, and for this reason the water in the tank and the pipes leading to and from the tank often freeze during the winter time. Frozen pipes are one of the prime causes of trouble with a downhole pump of the submersible type.
Another drawback associated with downhole pumps is the accumulation of debris in the bottom of the tank which ultimately is delivered through the supply pipes and consumed.
It would be desirable to have a water storage tank fabricated in a manner to enable it to be conveniently buried below the frost line. It would also be desirable to have made available a water storage tank made in a manner whereby accumulated debris could be easily removed from the tank from time to time, thereby avoiding consumption of the debris.
A water supply system which overcomes the above drawbacks and enjoys the above mentioned desirable benefits is the subject of the present invention.